Ranger Corps: Men In Cloaks
by Hibernian Princess
Summary: ...CLOSE cloaks!  It's about time we saw the other side of the Corps...you know, the side that frequently engages in Broadway-style musical numbers and other ridiculous activities.  Humor and intentional OOC; rated K plus for possible innuendos.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, since I already have the prologue, a full chapter, the beginning of a second chapter, and an idea for the third...I decided to post this story. :) If you've read my fic Green Oakleaf, then you know exactly how the whole "Men in Cloaks" thing got started; if not, just know that it's a play on "Men in Tights" from the movie_ Robin Hood: Men in Tights_. This fic is going to contain a lot of silliness and some intentional OOC, so if you don't like that, then don't read (obvious solution, I hope).**

**Props to Lady Wallace, Dodo 123, and King's Princess, all of whom somehow contributed to the creation of this fic (and all of them read Green Oakleaf, so they rock times ten).**

**This is essentially going to be a bunch of silly oneshots, usually involving singing and/or dancing that will jump all over the place chronologically. The prologue and first two chapters will go together directly, but after that, there's not going to be a set structure (unless I carry a plot over a couple of chapters).**

**And now-the beginning. But before you begin, I must address stuff.**

**1. If you don't know the song "Princesses on Parade" from _The Swan Princess_, I recommend that you go look it up now. That's the tune for something that shows up later in the chapter.**

**2. I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice, Robin Hood: Men in Tights_, or _The Swan Princess_ (although the modifications to the lyrics of that song are mine). Although the Men in Cloaks are mine! (Well, sort of.)**

**3. Yes, I do know that Crowley was not the one who came up with cloaks, but it's all for the sake of the story. ;)  
><strong>

**Read, review, and (most importantly) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of work, but he'd finally done it.<p>

Crowley, the new leader of the Araluen Ranger Corps, had been modifying the Corps' uniform. The simple outfit of a green shirt, brown leggings, boots, and a jacket was decent, but it wasn't different from what an ordinary man would wear. The Corps needed a garment that would set them apart from the rest of Araluen-and Crowley had finally designed that garment. The garment itself wasn't exceptional, but Crowley had put some extra hard work into the design-namely, making the cloak camouflage. It would be perfect for the unseen movement that was often necessary for Rangers.

He'd overseen the seamstresses as they sewed the prototype and it looked excellent. "Only fifty more," he muttered. "Plus the apprentices."

Crowley let the numbers run through his brain for a moment before muttering, "The seamstresses are going to _murder_ me."

* * *

><p>The Corps had assembled at the Gathering Ground, all curious about what would happen. Crowley had contacted all of them, asking for their measurements for a new piece to their uniforms. Everyone was fairly curious, but Crowley had been very tight-lipped about the whole affair. Not even Halt, Crowley's closest friend, knew what the leader of the Corps was so excited about - nor did his apprentice, Gilan, who was beginning to drive Halt insane with questions.<p>

"What was all that measuring business about, Halt?"

"I don't know."

"Are they assigning duties based on size?"

"I have no idea, Gilan."

"If they are...well, you drew the short stick."

Gilan chuckled to himself at his own pun.

"Shut up."

And something in Halt's voice had told Gilan that he probably shouldn't ask any more questions. He'd just have to wait until it was explained to him.

Honestly, Halt was almost as curious as his apprentice about the whole operation. Crowley rarely kept things from Halt, but apparently he was intent on carrying this secret until the last second.

It didn't take long for Halt and Gilan to arrive at the Gathering Ground - Redmont was the closest of all the fiefs. As soon as they'd picked a campsite, Crowley approached Halt. "Halt! Good to see your smili - well, good to see you," he said, embracing his friend.

"Good to see you too, Crowley," Halt replied. "How do you like it over in Castle Araluen?"

"It keeps me on my toes," Crowley confessed, smiling rather tightly. "But I think I've made some changes for the better."

Halt merely raised an eyebrow. He trusted Crowley's judgement, but he was still maddeningly curious about the new uniforms.

"Ah, Gilan! If you keep growing like that, you won't be able to fit on Blaze," Crowley remarked, shaking the apprentice's hand.

Blaze tossed her mane and snorted. _I could hold him_, she seemed to say.

"Nice to see you again, Crowley," Gilan said, grinning. He was dying to ask about the measurements and the new Ranger uniform, but he knew that neither Halt nor Crowley would let him hear the end of it.

"Halt, could I borrow you for a moment?" Crowley asked his fellow Ranger. "There are some...last-minute details that I need you to help iron out." He almost grinned at the pun that he'd snuck into his request, but he didn't.

"Of course," Halt responded. "Gilan, practice up for your assessments-your archery's been looking a little sloppy."

Gilan scowled at his master's retreating form. "At least I'm not short," he muttered before taking up his bow and quiver.

* * *

><p>"Well, Halt, as you know, I've been working on some modifications to the Corps' uniform," Crowley announced. He and Halt were in a somewhat secluded part of the Gathering Grounds so that they could discuss Crowley's ideas in a moderately private setting.<p>

Halt nodded. "And it's gone well, I trust?" he inquired.

"As well as making fifty-three-fifty-four, if you count me-cloaks can," he replied, laughing. "I have a feeling that every seamstress in Araluen would tan my hide if anything happened to these cloaks."

Halt raised his eyebrows. _So _that's_ the new part of the uniform_, he realized. It made sense-a cloak could be very useful for keeping warm during cold missions and, if they were large enough, they could double as blankets. "Excellent idea," he told Crowley.

"That's not even all of it," he answered. "They're-well, I'll let you see for yourself. I took the liberty of pulling yours out of the pile."

Crowley produced a bundle of green and brown mottled fabric from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Halt. "Camouflage," Halt murmured, holding up the cloak. "You're brilliant."

"So I've been told," Crowley remarked. "But I'm having one problem."

Halt looked at him, his eyebrows arching for a second in curiosity. Crowley continued, "Since we have cloaks, I thought that we might give the Corps an unofficial name-something that lets other Rangers know that we're talking about the Corps, but in a more subtle fashion."

"And you were thinking of mentioning the cloaks in the name?" Halt wondered.

"Exactly. That's the only area in which I haven't had much success-naming. Do you happen to have any ideas?" Crowley inquired.

Halt paused for a moment to think. "Hooded Men?" he tried.

"No, it makes us sound like a guild of assassins," Crowley muttered. "Perhaps...The Fellowship of the Cloaks?"

Halt shook his head. "Sounds like a smaller group - one of about nine - not something as big as the Corps," he decided.

"Cloaked Ranger Corps-no, that sounds like it's from a storybook," Crowley mused.

They sat in silence for several moments, thinking, before Halt said, "Why not just Men in Cloaks?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and looked up eagerly. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "We're now the Ranger Corps - Men in Cloaks!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, all of the Rangers had their cloaks. Crowley grinned to himself as he watched the rest of the Corps wrapping the cloaks around themselves or swishing the cloaks around. He'd made a good decision. Now it was time to let these men know the other name for the Corps.<p>

All Crowley needed to do was stand in front of everyone and clear his throat. The Corps was excellent on picking up on such subtle signals. "I see that you all seem to be enjoying the newest addition to our uniform," he began. His statement was followed by several murmurs of approval and happy nods.

"Along with our new uniform comes a new name," Crowley continued. When this statement was met with confused and even angry looks, he reassured the Corps, "Don't worry, officially, we'll still be the Ranger Corps-but to ourselves, we will be known as the Men in Cloaks!"

There was a second of silence before the Corps applauded in approval. _They'll never know who came up with the name_, Crowley thought. He'd tried to get Halt to tell the Corps - or rather, the Men in Cloaks - about the alternative name, but, as usual, Halt had refused to do anything that pushed him into the public eye. "You know, you don't give yourself enough credit," Crowley muttered to Halt.

"If I wanted credit, I'd run at it with my saxe."

They stood together in silence, watching the rest of the Men in Cloaks interact before Halt exclaimed, "Blast!"

At Crowley's confused look, he clarified, "This means we need another anthem." He stood for a moment, before adding sullenly, "I really enjoyed 'Ranger Corps, Unafraid.'"

Crowley patted Halt's arm for a second. "We can still do it until a new song is developed," he said. "Besides, 'Ranger Corps, Unafraid' is our official anthem-to everyone else in Araluen, we'll always be the Ranger Corps."

Halt nodded. "Good. That wasn't easy to write-or choreograph."

Crowley stepped forward again, announcing loudly, "We're doing the anthem now-get in your places!"

The Men in Cloaks scurried around, getting to their respective places in the Gathering Grounds. No one knew, but they were actually quite adept at singing and dancing as a group-training in unseen movement made them all quite graceful and there was just _something_ about being a Ranger that opened up the vocal cords, making them perfect for singing.

The music began, slow and classy. One Ranger stepped forward and sang:

"_Every single Ranger in Araluen_

_Prayed to be invited to the Gathering._

_Every Halt, Jonathan, and Crowley_

_Would come by foot or horse to be here;_

_Most would swim the moat to be here-_

_Just to be at this historic gala..._

_Boys would walk or run or even crawl..._

_Rumor is that at this joyous scene today,_

_The apprentice will choose his future fief today._"

The music broadened as a few Rangers and the three apprentices - including Gilan - did dramatic stag leaps across the main performing area. They all moved with precision and grace, but Gilan's leap was the best.

Crowley stepped forward and sang, dramatically in basso:

"_Strength and discernment and breeding unmatched _

_Ranger Corps, unafraid_

_Lovely, enthralling and all unattached _

_The hoi polloi and, we're not feigning_

_Each enjoyed a lot of training_

_Born for success, each possesses a spark _

_Each a remarkable man! _

_Boy oh boy, these strapping Rangers_

_All can sense a hint of danger! _

_Gaze upon the_

_Ranger Corps, unafraid!_"

The dancing Rangers in the background began to do some complicated turns, some spinning around two or even three times. Another Ranger stepped up beside Crowley and announced, "This Ranger's from Castle Araluen, where all our leaders go! He keeps us sane, has a good brain, and made our new cloaks!"

Two new Rangers stepped forward, one gesturing to the other as he annunciated, "This fellow here's a good strategist, a problem yet he's never missed. He hails from up near Meric - now that's _really_ quite a distance!"

Another Ranger pulled Halt forward, saying dramatically, "This fellow here's our claim to fame - wrong action's he doesn't know! And from the things I've been told, he's not bad with his bow!"

These two stepped back as one of the oldest Rangers in the Corps dragged Gilan up. "Young Gilan here's from Caraway and he's trained with the blade! Gaze upon..."

The entire Corps sang together:

"_RANGER CORPS, UNAFRAID!_"

A few of the junior Rangers stepped up and harmonized:

"_There will soon be an occasion _

_When young Gil will receive his own fief _

_This may be the day when King Duncan will say..._"

Halt stepped forward and sang dramatically:

"_You're good at throwing that kniiiiiifeeeee!"_

The Corps formed a line, turning quickly one by one as they chorused:

"_Brilliant, beguiling, the solemn brigade _

_Ranger Corps, unafraid!_"

The turn line turned into a kick line as they continued:

"_Each the pride of his community _

_Each a golden opportunity _

_Just remember our King Duncan'll_

_Make sure everyone is functional..._

_Gaze upon _

_Heap praise upon the..._

_Wonderful, glorious, brilliant, dazzling,_

_Ranger Corps, unafraid!_"

They all did their best dance moves, creating a few moments of chaos in the Gathering Grounds, before they all struck dramatic poses.

"I'm going to miss this," Halt murmured wistfully to Crowley. He had posed with his hood up, holding his bow as if he was about to shoot. His pose made the rest of the Corps look like amateurs.

"You'll think up something else just as brilliant," Crowley reassured him.

"I hope so," Halt replied. "Most people don't know this, but coming up with a good musical number is hell."


	2. The Song That Goes Like This

**A/N: Well, I might as well post this next chapter now so that I can quit procrastinating my English (which isn't due until Monday night, but I have quite a bit to do). And here we have another musical number! This one's been in my mind for a while; I'm glad I could finally find a place for it. :D If you don't know "The Song That Goes Like This" (yes, that's what it's really called) from Spamalot, it'd be a good idea to look it up.**

**Enjoy and review! (Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter of this; you made my day!)  
><strong>

**I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice, Robin Hood: Men in Tights_, or "The Song That Goes Like This."**

* * *

><p>Lady Pauline heard a knock on her chamber doors. <em>Odd for someone to be here this early<em>, she pondered as she walked over to answer the knock.

She was shocked-but pleasantly so-to see Halt on the other side of the doorway. "Good morning, Halt," she addressed him, inclining her head slightly.

"Pauline," he responded, nodding curtly.

"What brings you here so early?" she wondered. She and Halt did have a bit of a...relationship, but they both did their best to keep what happened between them at least relatively quiet.

"Well, I'm working on a new musical number for the Corps," Halt confessed.

"I see," Pauline replied, clearing her throat discreetly. She'd always found it amusing that Halt was in charge of writing music and choreographing dances for the Ranger Corps. According to Crowley, however, Halt was excellent at all of it-including performance. _If I could see that just once_...she thought wistfully.

"I think I've got the music, but I want to make sure it's decent before I start everything else," he clarified. "So I was wondering if you might...assist me."

"Assist you? In what manner?" she inquired.

"I just need to see how lyrics work," Halt stated. "If you could just sing through it with me-the words don't really matter; just sing whatever comes to mind."

Pauline actually had to bite back a smile. "I'm not quite sure if I can manage that," she said lightly.

Halt's eyebrows arched. "I danced with you at Baron Arald's feast," he stated. "I'll call it even if you do this."

"That was _five years ago_!" exclaimed Pauline.

"My point exactly. About time we settled the score."

She knew that he wasn't serious, although he looked as grim as ever. "Very well," she agreed.

Halt nodded. "Thanks, Pauline."

The soft sound of piano chords began to echo throughout the chamber. To Pauline's relief, Halt sang first.

"_Once in every show,_

_There comes a song like this_

_It starts off soft and low _

_And ends up with a kiss._

_Oh where is the song_

_That goes like this?_"

Halt stopped singing and said dramatically, while gesturing broadly, "Where is it? Where? Where?"

Pauline stepped in, walking slowly over to Halt. She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly slid them down his chest and into his hands, singing:

"_A sentimental song_

_That casts a magic spell_

_They all will hum along-_

_We'll overact so well_

_Oh, this is the song that goes like this_."

"Yes it is!" Halt shouted dramatically!

"Yes it is!" Pauline shouted, running theatrically across the room, her skirt billowing in a nonexistent breeze.

"Yes it is!" Hat cried, jumping off a chair in front of Pauline before he belted out,

"_Now we can go straight_

_Into the middle eight-_

_A bridge that is too far for me!_"

Pauline stepped very close to Halt, her body almost touching his, their faces centimeters apart, as she announced:

"_I'll sing it in your face_

_While we both embrace..._"

Halt joined her:

"_And then, we'll change the keeee-eeeeeeeeeeeyyyy...!"_

The appropriate key change happened before Halt, who'd begun walking across the small room dramatically, sang in quasi-falsetto:

"_Now we're into E!_"

He cleared his throat rather uncomfortably before continuing, in a voice slightly lower than his normal one:

"_That's awfully high for me_."

Pauline stepped closer to him, crooning sympathetically.

"_But everyone can see we should've stayed in D_."

Together they chorused:

"_For this is our song that goes like this!"_

They alternated lines while gesturing dramatically to an audience that wasn't there, with Halt leading:

"_I'm feeling very proud!_"

"_You're singing far too loud!_"

Pauline sounded a little irate, although her vibrato had come out very nicely. Halt wished that more of the Corps could do a decent vibrato-most of them just sounded like they were choking when they tried. _No time to think_, he realized before singing rather defensively:

"_That's the way that this song goes_."

"_You're standing on my toes._"

Despite Pauline's almost imperceptible annoyance, she and Halt harmonized beautifully as they sang,

"_Singing our song that goes like this!_"

For a second, it sounded as if the song was going to end-but it didn't. They alternated lines again, exhaustion beginning to creep its way into their voices, this time with Pauline leading.

"_I can't believe there's more!_"

"_It's far...too long...I'm sure._"

"_That's the trouble with this song..._"

"_...it goes on and on and on..._"

The two Craftsmasters' voices blended beautifully as they chorused:

"_For this is our song that is too long!_"

Again, they expected the song to end; as it had before, it disappointed them. Halt made a very Hibernian-sounding noise of disgust before shouting angrily, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Pauline's voice escalated into the high soprano range as she sang:

"_We'll be singing this till dawn!_"

Halt replied emphatically:

"_You'll wish that you weren't born!_"

They alternated as they stepped closer to one another, holding hands as they sang:

"_Let's stop this cursed refrain_

_Before we go insane_

_The song always ends...like...thiiii-iiiii-iiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!_"

Halt and Pauline's voices ascended stunningly over the last few notes. Halt thought he heard something shatter, but decided not to worry about it-it was the price of being a true artist. Besides, he'd already lost count of the glasses he'd broken from hitting notes properly. "Thank you, Pauline," Halt told her solemnly.

She nodded, still slightly surprised from the theatrical experience she'd just had with Halt. "Are you going to use that?" she inquired.

He laughed grimly. "Not a chance," he responded. "Which means I'll have to start all over again."

"Good," she murmured. "Until next time then."

He nodded once before saying, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone - the Corps isn't supposed to be known for its musical numbers."

"Of course not," Pauline remarked.

Halt stepped forward and kissed Pauline briefly on the lips before leaving.

As he walked away, Pauline noticed his new cloak. _It suits him_, she realized. Not only would it work well for concealing Halt when he didn't want to be seen-it could also make a rather nice costume for some of the Ranger Corps' secret musical numbers.

With that thought lingering lightly in her mind, Pauline went back to her duties.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know, writing this is making me want to make a club called "Ranger Corps: Men in Cloaks." Which, come to think of it, I can _totally_ do. Ah, screw the whole gender issue-the name says "men," but what I really mean is "humanoid life forms, regardless of gender." I promise I'm not discriminating based on gender-I'm a female and I'm very happy that way, but if I changed it from "Men In Cloaks," then the magic would be lost.**

**So if you want to become a member of the underbelly of the Ranger Corps, let me know in a review or a PM! I'll make a list on my profile and add you to it! If you want, you can even make up an epic title for yourself. :D**

**And in order to spread the word of "Men In Cloaks," put a little blurb on your profile that says: "I spend my free time protecting Araluen, honing my Ranger skills, and performing epic Broadway musical numbers! Why? Because I'm a member of Ranger Corps: Men in Cloaks, founded by Hibernian Princess. Want to join in this fanfiction phenomenon and figure out what it's all about? Contact Hibernian Princess and read her story _Ranger Corps: Men In Cloaks_!"**

**YAY! :D**


	3. Men in Cloaks

**A/N:**

**I'M BAAAAAACK! ;)  
><strong>

** Wow, I haven't posted anything in a long time. I blame college. First semester is over now, and hopefully I can play around with this fic a little more. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and joined the Men in Cloaks (ironically, I believe that every member is female). This chapter is exciting because we _finally_ get to see Halt's big musical number! (Although if you read _Green Oakleaf_, you kind of got a preview...haha.)**

**Outside of , life has been good but busy. I think I pulled off straight As for my first semester of college, which is exciting. :D Hopefully I'll have a little more time to write next semester; if not, I don't start next semester until January 11, so some good writing should happen in this time. :) Although I'm leaning a little more towards the _Merlin_ fandom now, so we'll see. :)**

**I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_ or the song "Men in Tights" from _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_. (Although the modifications to the lyrics are totally mine.)  
><strong>

**Happy reading, _i miei amichi cari_!**

* * *

><p>It had only been a month and a half since the Gathering and Halt had already contacted Crowley, telling him that there was a need to assemble the Men in Cloaks immediately. Crowley was vaguely wondering how on earth Halt could orchestrate an entire musical number in such a small amount of time <em>and<em> still stay on top of his regular duties to the Corps. _He really is a living legend_, the leader of the Corps mused.

He still remembered when Halt, a junior Ranger at the time, had confessed that, in his spare time, he'd composed and choreographed an entire musical number for the Corps. It had taken a couple of years, but Crowley had helped Halt make the number public. Contrary to what most people would imagine, the entirety of the Corps loved "Ranger Corps, Unafraid—" so much that Crowley often heard the Rangers humming snatches as they went about their tasks at the Gathering. He'd even seen a few men gather together in order to practice their kicks. Of course, no one knew that Halt was behind this, and the probability of anyone discovering that the grim Ranger was responsible for the Corps' extravagant musical number was very low.

Crowley was excited to hear and see what Halt came up with—he'd always been good with strategy, which made him a rather excellent choreographer. He also had the uncanny ability to judge people's vocal strengths and weaknesses, so the harmonies were always tight and the notes precise.

_This is going to be superb_, he thought as he began sending messages to the Men in Cloaks, arranging a time for them to practice their new musical number.

* * *

><p>Naturally, Halt was one of the first to arrive at the Gathering Grounds for the practice—the only person to arrive before him was Crowley. "I'm very excited to see what you've done," Crowley said after he and Halt had greeted one another.<p>

"It took a while for me to get the music, but once that's done, the rest just falls into place," Halt explained, handing Crowley a thick stack of parchment. "Here's the music, lyrics, and choreography—which I'll demonstrate for you, since I can't teach it all."

Crowley thumbed through the stack , impressed. "Excellent work, Halt," he murmured, eyes skimming over the lyrics. "You're still sure you don't want to accept credit for this?"

"No," Halt replied, almost before Crowley had finished speaking. "I'm a Ranger, first and foremost—what else I do with my time is really no one's business."

"Very well," Crowley replied. "Would you mind introducing me to the choreography before the rest of the Corps gets here?"

"My pleasure," Halt replied, beginning to stretch. He always made a point of stretching before he danced-he'd known men who had been severely injured from warming up improperly, many of whom were unable to dance for the rest of their lives, which was a risk that Halt refused to take.

"So, we're going to start facing backwards, hoods up, cloaks around us," Halt informed Crowley, demonstrating the proper position. "And then..." he muttered before moving smoothly into the choreography.

Crowley was impressed-Halt was keeping perfect time in his head without any sort of music. He admired his fellow Ranger's adept usage of choreography-he could smoothly transition from a graceful plié into a tight, quick double turn. The Corps might be good at dancing, but Halt could easily make them all look impossibly inexperienced whenever he did a quadruple turn.

"What do you think?" Halt asked once he was done performing.

"We're going to have a long couple of days," Crowley stated. "Once it's all polished, this will be extraordinary."

* * *

><p>Mass chaos was erupting on the Gathering Grounds. All of the Rangers and their apprentices had arrived and were split into groups based on what they'd be doing. Halt and Crowley had taught the choreography to the best dancers in the Corps, who'd each been assigned a group. Some of the Rangers were getting it, but there appeared to be a universal issue with the double turn. Halt, who was floating around and helping wherever help was needed, had already seen seven men fall down while attempting the double turn; he was also certain that he'd heard the ripping of a few cloak hems as they got caught under boots at the wrong moment.<p>

However, Halt was quite impressed with his apprentice's progress. His double turns were still a little bit shaky, but his leaps were quite extraordinary. "It's not fair!" Halt heard one Ranger exclaim after watching Gilan do a flawless stag leap that covered an impossible amount of ground. "He's going to be the best unseen mover _and_ the best jumper!"

"It's dance, so it's called a _leap_," Halt muttered. "Specifically a stag leap."

He'd forgotten how difficult it was to teach choreography-it had been several years since he'd had to teach such a large group how to properly perform a musical number. He approached Crowley, who was leading one of the less skilled groups. "I think it's time to practice something else," he suggested in an undertone.

Crowley nodded-if he had to demonstrate a double turn one more time, he was fairly certain that holes would appear in the soles of his boots. "Excellent idea," he responded before calling out to the Men in Cloaks, "All right, gather together-we're going to practice something else."

Apparently, everyone else was eager to be done with the double turns-they all stood in the center of the Gathering Grounds, eagerly waiting for the new task.

Halt and Crowley stood next to one another, conferring quietly before Crowley announced, "Right-now that the dancing is...somewhat established, we're going to practice another important element of this number-cloak-swishing. Halt, would you care to demonstrate?"

"Of course," Halt replied. "They key to a decent swish is momentum-you've got to turn your body at least a bit if you want your cloak to do...this."

He then proceeded to turn and whip his cloak around and about his body in a beautifully dramatic fashion. "Spread out a little and give it a try," he suggested to the rest of the Men in Cloaks.

Surprisingly, their first attempt was excellent-in fact, it was so good that Halt suspected that most of the Rangers had been practicing it for years. "Let's try doing it all together," Halt suggested. "I'll count off and you'll all go on 'one.'"

The Men in Cloaks nodded, their eyes on Halt. He counted off.

"Five, six-and five, six, seven eight! ONE two three four..."

The synchronization was flawless, as was the execution. Halt glanced over at Crowley, impressed. "Right," Crowley announced, "well done. We'll go back to the rest of the choreography now."

The Rangers, feeling a little better about the daunting musical number, returned to their groups, ready to finish practicing.

* * *

><p>Although the cloak-swishing had gone quite well, Halt was beginning to get fed up with his group. Crowley had given him the group of Rangers who were having the most difficulty with the musical number in exchange for Halt's slightly more advanced group. "All right," Halt addressed the group, "I think we're going to do something a little more basic for a moment."<p>

There were several noises of relief throughout the group—the choreography was amazingly difficult and the men were getting sick of practicing something that they thought they could never get. "Let's see if you can get this," Halt stated, asserting himself in front of the group.

He demonstrated the steps as he said, "Shuffle step. Shuffle step. Shuffle ball change, shuffle step."

The group followed suit, wondering when it was going to get more complicated. It didn't. Halt continued to say the steps as he performed them. It didn't take long for the Rangers to realize that Halt was telling them something—if they couldn't get the choreography for Men in Cloaks, this is what they'd be stuck doing—the most banal step known to humankind. "Think you've got it?" Halt called back to the group.

"YES!" they chorused.

Halt almost smiled as he began to lead the combination. They certainly wouldn't be complaining about the difficulty again.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for the Men in Cloaks to perform their new musical number. They'd had a couple of rough days, but Halt and Crowley were finally satisfied with the quality of the group as a whole. They'd rehearsed it as a group a few times to work out any small problems, but all of those had been resolved and it was time for a real performance.<p>

"Right men, are you all ready?" Crowley inquired.

There was a collective murmur of agreement through the group. Crowley scanned it quickly, insuring that the Rangers were in their proper spots.

Satisfied, Crowley nodded and said, "Count us off, Halt."

The men were in their respective positions, backs towards the imaginary audience, hoods up.

Halt nodded. "Three...two..."

The Men in Cloaks took a collective step towards the "audience," turned around, and shook off their hoods before singing:

"_We're men-we're men in cloaks!_

_We roam around the forest wearing leaves of oaks!_

_We're men-we're men in cloaks!_

_We help all the folk of Araluen, that's right!_"

As they sang, they moved their feet in intricate patterns, turning in ways that would normally cause such a close group to fall down in a tangle of limbs. The group moved around with relative ease. No cloaks or were caught under stray feet.

Halt took a small step forward, separating himself from the rest of the group, as he sang,

"_We may look so silly,_

_But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!_"

After one of the impressive triple turns for which Halt was famed, he blended back into the group, who all mimed shooting arrows at an invisible enemy, their actions surprisingly accurate for men who were not holding bows.

"_We're men-we're men in cloaks!_

_Always on guard; it makes us really stoked_!"

They quickly formed a long line and took hold of the hems of their cloaks. In a fashion reminiscent of another style of dance, they began to kick, raising the hems of their cloaks slightly above their knees whilst exclaiming, "WHOO!" This continued for approximately twenty-three seconds before the music returned to its normal pace.

"_We're men..."_

Crowley separated himself from the group, proudly dictating, "MANLY men!"

He returned to his place as he and his fellow Rangers continued.

"_...we're men in cloaks!_

_We roam around the woods wearing leaves of oaks!_

_We're men-we're men in cloaks!_

_We help all the folk of Araluen, that's right!_"

A Ranger with a particularly appealing tenor stepped forward and sang:

"_We may look like trees,_

_But don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights!_"

Again, the Corps mimed firing arrows before going on.

"_We're men-we're men in cloaks!_"

Once again, Halt stepped forward, remarking in falsetto, "CLOSE cloaks!"

Upon hearing his words, he and the rest of the Men in Cloaks proceeded to wrap their cloaks tightly about themselves.

"_Always on guard; it makes us really stoked!_

_When you're in a fix, just call for the men in cloaks..._"

Gilan did one of his infamous stag leaps in front of the group and shouted, "We're blokes!"

The Men in Cloaks then did a complex series of tap footwork before swishing their cloaks as Halt has instructed them, striking individual poses, looking forward at their audience. They held their positions for a few moments before Crowley moved-the signal that their performance was officially over.

For a moment, the leader of the Corps glanced at Halt, who gave an ever-so-slight nod of approval. "Well done," Crowley announced. "Especially with the cloak-swishing. Truly extraordinary."

The entire Corps let forth a great shout. Practicing so extensively had been difficult for every member, but nothing was more satisfying than the feeling of performing their combination to the epitome of Halt's high standard of perfection.

* * *

><p>"That was..."<p>

Gilan stopped mid-sentence, trying to find a way to appropriately express his awe to Halt. "Amazing," he finally remarked. "Halt, I had no idea you could do things like that!"

"Don't forget that you're only an apprentice, Gil," Halt reminded him. "You've got plenty to learn about the Men in Cloaks."

As Halt nudged Abelard forward, Gilan was sure that he saw the corners of the Ranger's mouth upturned ever-so-slighty.

_Well, we all have our secrets_, he thought, tapping Blaze with his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I just made the Ranger Corps do the can-can with their cloaks. This is what happens when the semester ends at college and you have no idea what to do with yourself.**


	4. Journey to Hibernian Nights Past

**A/N: I'm finally doing my own challenge! It was posted on the Men in Cloaks forum for a while. The idea was to make the Men in Cloaks sing and (possibly) dance to a favorite Disney song. Muha and Radha have both posted theirs-please go check them out because they are both fantastic! (They're in the Ranger Corps: Men in Cloaks community.) Also, thank you to everyone who's joined the Men in Cloaks; let me know if you're writing or have written something about the Men in Cloaks so I can add it to the community. If you do the challenge, I'd love to read it!**

**Anyways, my songs were "Arabian Nights" from _Aladdin_ and "Journey to the Past" from _Anastasia_ (which technically isn't Disney, but whatever). This was fun. ;) Hopefully I'll have more inspiration for Men in Cloaks stuff. If not, I'm working on some _Merlin_ fanfiction, so if you've seen that show, feel free to check it out! I have a Gwencelot story that I'm writing and something with Gwaine is in the works, so...we'll see. :)**

**I don't own_ Ranger's Apprentice_, "Arabian Nights," or "Journey to the Past." However, I messed with the lyrics a lot, and those modifications are mine. (Now if only I could somehow own Halt...*sigh*)**

**As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After reading the day's reports, Gilan and Halt sat at the old wooden table in the center of the cabin, sipping hard-earned cups of coffee. "Halt," Gilan began, "I've been your apprentice for four years now."<p>

"Good to know you can count, Gil," Halt grumbled. "Your point?"

"I don't know anything about you, Halt," pondered Gilan. "I don't even know where you lived before you came to Araluen."

A long and moderately uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "And what makes you think that?" Halt muttered, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Your accent. It's not...exactly indigenous to these parts," Gilan pointed out, caution entering his tone.

Halt set down his mug of coffee and looked at Gilan for a long time. "One of the important traits of Rangers, Gilan, is knowing when to _shut up_," he snapped before getting up and walking off to his room.

Gilan blinked in shock before he arose and started to wash the mugs. Apparently Halt's personal history was somewhat of a sore spot for him. Since he'd first met the older Ranger, Gilan had noticed Halt's accent. It sounded Hibernian, but with Halt, you could never be sure. It wouldn't be a bit surprising if Gilan learned that Halt was from Gallica, Picta, or even some distant land that was far beyond Araluen. Any accent could be replicated with enough expertise. In fact, on more than one occasion, Gilan had heard Halt pull off a surprisingly convincing Toscan accent.

Regardless of Halt's country of origin, Gilan didn't plan on asking any more questions about it. He hadn't meant to upset his mentor-but at least he knew that it was a sensitive subject.

* * *

><p>"Father, do you happen to know anything about Halt's life before he was a Ranger?"<p>

Gilan was back in Caraway for a few weeks to train with the sword. After a long and exhausting day of swordsmanship drills, he was back home to dine with his father, Battlemaster David.

The Battlemaster glanced over at his son. "You asked, didn't you, Gil?"

Gilan nodded in response. "I know Halt likes to keep to himself, but I thought that maybe now that I've been his apprentice for so long...he might say something."

"If he wants you to know, he'll say something," Gilan's father reassured him. "And it's not my place to talk about Halt's past."

Gilan swallowed his dinner, biting back frustration. He understood that Halt preferred to maintain a certain degree of separation from others, but Gilan had believed that after four years of living under the man's roof, he might be able to pry a little bit of information out of him. Apparently that hadn't been one of Gilan's greatest ideas.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll remember that," Gilan muttered.

He would find a way to learn where Halt came from. Someday.

* * *

><p>Gilan had returned to Redmont after a few weeks of hard training with MacNeil. He was glad to be back to his regular Ranger training, but Halt had still been somewhat distant. He had hoped that Halt would have forgotten about his questions by now; apparently, whatever Gilan had stirred up was plaguing Halt.<p>

That was why he was particularly surprised when, one night, Halt told him to come outside one evening after nightfall. "There's something you need to see," the Ranger declared.

As he led Gilan out to the woods, Halt said, "About what you asked...it's difficult to talk about."

"Sorry, Halt," Gilan apologized. "I never should've asked something like that."

Halt shook his head. "No, you deserve to know. That's why I'm telling you like this."

He turned around and began walking dramatically backwards. Once the strange music reminiscent of Eastern tunes began to swell through the forest, Gilan knew what was happening. One by one, the Men in Cloaks did _tour jetés_ until they were appropriately positioned behind Halt. They swayed as he began to sing.

"_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where my scheming twin rules._

_Where the Druids aren't nice-_

_They do human sacrifice_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_."

The Rangers formed a circle and began doing rapid piqué turns while humming in a mysterious and somewhat ominous fashion. Some of the men began to sing, "Ahhhh" in different octaves, harmonizing with one another beautifully. Halt continued:

"_Where the rain never stops,_

_But it's good for the crops._

_And your brother usurps the throne._

_Cross the sea,_

_Come on by,_

_Hire a boat and we'll ride_

_Off to the Hibernian nights!_"

The music swelled as the Men in Cloaks turned gracefully into a line. In unison, they did switch leaps towards Gilan and Halt, then pivoted one hundred and eighty degrees. For a moment, they held their places, waiting for the crescendo.

It came; they spun around and struck dramatic poses as Halt's voice rose up through the trees as he belted:

"_Hibernian niiiiiiiiights,_

_Like Hibernian dayyyyyyys..._

_Bring buckets of rain_

_But not too much pain_

_If you look through the haaaaaaaze...!_"

The Men in Cloaks began doing a complex series of leaps that they had been been practicing for the past several years. Halt was pleased to see that, after seeing men fall and nearly injure themselves, the leaps were flawlessly executed. Halt began to gesture broadly and dramatically, adding more of his own style to the number, drawing everyone's attention towards him before he finished the number.

"_Hibernian niiiiiights..._

_'Neath Hibernian mooooooons..._

_My brother's to blame_

_For all of my shame_

_And most of my fear._"

The Men in Cloaks all spun towards Halt and struck a pose, balancing on their right legs as their left legs and right arms formed perfect diagonal lines through their bodies. They emitted a final hum before the music slowly faded out.

Gilan looked at Halt for a moment, shocked that his mentor had created an entire musical number to explain his past to his apprentice. "Wow, Halt," Gilan began, "that was...informative. But...your brother rules and you said he's to blame for your shame and fear. What-"

"I figured you'd be asking that," Halt stated. "In that case, we're not quite done yet."

Upon these words, Halt and the rest of the Men in Cloaks stepped back, forming a line. Crowley stepped forward as beautiful, almost ballet-like music began. The Rangers began a series of complex ballet moves that were a long-held and secret part of the Corps as Crowley sang:

"_Hope you'll listen up_

_There aren't many people_

_Who know what you're about to hear._

_People always say_

_Halt is so mysterious_

_But they don't know why he's here._

_Or why he's been here for so long_

_Or why his accent is so vast..._

_Listen and you'll hear_

_Just what brought him here_

_On this journey to Halt's past!_"

Gilan thought he saw Halt look rather angrily in Crowley's direction. Nonetheless, the Men in Cloaks did stag leaps forward, landing in the splits. Crowley stepped back and joined them as Halt jumped up and came forward, ready to sing his story.

"_Back in my homeland_

_Life was pretty dandy_

_I was Hibernian royalty._

_Till I learned that Ferris,_

_My younger twin brother,_

_Wanted to take the throne from meeeee!_

_Well, starting there my life would end_

_Because my brother wanted me dead!_

_So I left that place_

_Haven't seen his face_

_Since that day...in the past!_"

The music got a little more soulful as Halt took a step back. Another Ranger stepped forward for a solo. He emphasized his rich, full tenor as he sang.

"_Please keep listening_

_Because we're not quite done!_"

The Ranger switched places with Halt, returning to the line. The music took on a rather whimsical and slightly sad tone as Halt looked up at the stars balefully.

"_Home, love family,_

_There was once a time I must have had them tooooo..._

_Home, love, family,_

_But I'd rather save my life and live without youuuuuuuu...!_"

There was a beautiful and full crescendo in the music as Halt and the rest of the Rangers spun into a triangular formation. Halt was in the center, looking upwards as he finished the song.

"_Step by step I've come_

_Here to Araluen_

_And I'm glad that now I'm safe._

_I don't really care_

_That I'm not ruling Hibernia_

_Because I bet the crown would chafe!_

_Here beneath the pines,_

_Let this path be mine,_

_I'm not running to my past!_

_One day I'll go back..._

_AT LAAAAAAAAAAAAASSST!"_

The men spun into a tight group before walking dramatically to different places in the yard and striking heroic poses.

Gilan couldn't help but applaud. "That was...wonderful," he murmured. "Thanks, Halt. I think I understand now."

"Good. No more questions, then?" Halt wondered.

Gilan already knew how he should answer. "Nope. I think I'll just go in and make some coffee," he suggested.

His mind was bursting with questions. Why had Halt's twin taken the throne from him? Why hadn't anyone else done anything about it? Was Halt _seriously_ Hibernian royalty? Well, in his own time and way, Gilan was sure that Halt would answer everything.

"Excellent!" Crowley exclaimed. "Come on, men, Gilan's making coffee!"

The entire Corps murmured in excitement as they began to cram themselves into Halt's tiny cabin. Gilan trudged after them, mentally calculating how many pots of coffee he'd have to make to give each Ranger at least one cup.

Before he could slip through the door with the rest of the Men in Cloaks, Halt grabbed Crowley's cloak. "And what's all this about 'his accent is so vast?' I don't remember writing that particular line. In fact, I'm quite sure you were _supposed_ to say 'Pay attention; you'll learn fast.'"

"That was poor grammar," Crowley pointed out. "It should've been, 'Pay attention; you'll learn _quickly_.'"

"But that doesn't rhyme!" Halt replied exasperatedly.

"Exactly. That's why I fixed it."

Halt knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Crowley-the man would hold his ground in an argument until the end of time. Sighing, he went back into his now ridiculously cramped cabin, hoping that Gilan would be the one washing the pot and mugs after this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, the Druids really did do human sacrifice. And poor Gil, getting snapped at by Halt and then having to make large amounts of coffee. :/** **And I think that Crowley would be a closet grammar geek-since Halt doesn't care, someone has to. ;)**


End file.
